


Daily Life of Gary "Eggsy" Unwin

by AmandaWilliams



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaWilliams/pseuds/AmandaWilliams
Summary: Eggsy will tell everyone who wants to know, what is happening with him after meeting Harry for the second time, when he was older already.This fanfic will contain my and mxmxm if you don't like that, please don't read it and don't give any mean comments.The story is not connected to the movie plots. I had the ideas all by myself and only use the character from Kingsman.





	1. After Meeting Harry The Second Time [Part One]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo!
> 
> I wish all of you fun with reading this little story!  
> Don't hesitate if you have some questions, I will see if I can answer them  
> 😊😊😊😊😉😉😉😉

【Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｗｈｅｒｅ　ｅｘａｃｔｌｙ　ｔｏ　ｓｔａｒｔ，　 ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ　ｉｓ　ｐｒｅｔｔｙ　ｈａｒｄ，　 ｓｉｎｃｅ　Ｉ　ｍｅｔ　ＨＩＭ　 ａｇａｉｎ． Ｈａｒｒｙ　Ｈａｒｔ． Ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｒｓｔ　ｔｉｍｅ　Ｉ　ｍｅｔ　ｈｉｍ，　 Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　 ５　Ｙｅａｒｓ　ｏｌｄ　ａｎｄ　ｈｅ　ｃａｍｅ　ｔｏ　ｍｅ　ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｍｏｍ， ｔｏ　ｔｅｌｌ　ｈｅｒ　ｔｈａｔ　ｍｙ　ｆａｔｈｅｒ　ｄｉｅｄ． Ｉ　ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔｏｏｄ　ｗｈａｔ　 ｈａｐｐｅｎｅｄ　 ａｔ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｔｉｍｅ，　ｂｕｔ　ｈｅ　ｉｍｐｒｅｓｓｅｄ　ｍｅ　ｓｏ　 ｍｕｃｈ，　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｆｏｒｇｏｔ　ｈｉｍ．　 Ｅｓｐｅｃｉａｌｌｙ　ｈｉｓ　ｅｙｅｓ． Ｔｈｅｙ　ｗｈｅｒｅ　ｈａｕｎｔｉｎｇ　ｍｅ　ｍｙ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｌｉｆｅ．　 Ｔｈｅｎ　ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｗａｓ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｍｅｄａｌ　ｈｅ　ｇａｖｅ　ｍｅ，　 Ｉ ｔｏｏｋ　ｃａｒｅ　ｏｆ　ｉｔ，　ａｓ　ｉｆ　Ｉ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｄｉｅ　 ｗｈｅｎ　Ｉ　ｌｏｓｅ　ｉｔ． Ｉ　ａｌｗａｙｓ　ｈｉｄｅ　ｉｔ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｍｙ　ｆｒｉｅｎｄｓ　 ａｎｄ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｍｙ　ｍｏｍ，　ｓｈｅ　ｋｎｅｗ　Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｉｔ，　 ｓｈｅ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　Ｉ　ｌｏｓｅｄ　ｉｔ　ｓｏｏｎ　ａｆｔｅｒ.

 

Ｓｉｎｃｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ｄａｙ，　ｍｙ　ｍｏｍ　ｉｓ　ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ，　 ｓｈｅ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　ｄｒｉｎｋｉｎｇ，　ｔａｋｉｎｇ　ｄｒｕｇｓ，　 ｓｈｅ　ｍｅｔ　Ｄｅａｎ　ａｎｄ　ｃｈａｎｇｅｄ　ｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅｌｙ，　 Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｒｅｃｏｇｎｉｚｅ　ｈｅｒ　ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ． Ａｎｙｗａｙ． Ｈａｒｒｙ　Ｈａｒｔ，　ｔｈｅ　ｍｙｓｔｅｒｉｏｕｓ　ｍａｎ　 ｗｈｏ　ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅｄ　ｍｅ　ｈｅｌｐ　ｉｎ　ｇｒｅａｔ　ｎｅｅｄ．　 Ｗｅｌｌ，　Ｉ　ｕｓｅｄ　ｉｔ．　Ｊｕｓｔ　ａ　ｆｅｗ　ｄａｙｓ　ａｇｏ. Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｃａｕｇｈｔ　ａｎｄ　ｗａｓ　ｓｉｔｔｉｎｇ　ｉｎ　 ｔｈｅ　ｉｎｔｅｒｒｏｇａｔｉｏｎ　ｒｏｏｍ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｏｌｉｃｅ　 ｓｔａｔｉｏｎ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｃａｌｌｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｎｕｍｂｅｒ　ｏｎ　 ｔｈｅ　Ｍｅｄａｌ. Ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｗｅｉｒｄ，　ｂｕｔ　ｒｉｇｈｔ　ａｆｔｅｒ　 ｔｈｅ　ｃａｌｌ，　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｒｏｏｍ　ａｎｄ　 ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｌｅａｖｅ．　Ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｈｅ　ｗａｓ　ｓｔａｎｄｉｎｇ，　 ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｔａｉｒｓ　ｉｎ　ｆｒｏｎｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｏｌｉｃｅ　 ｓｔａｔｉｏｎ． Ａｎｄ　ｈｅ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｓｔｕｎｎｉｎｇ．　 Ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｈａｒｄ　ｎｏｔ　ｔｏ　ｓｈｏｗ　ｗｈａｔ　Ｉ　 ｗａｓ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ．　 Ｓｏ　Ｉ　ｄｉｄ　ｗｈａｔ　Ｉ　ａｌｗａｙｓ　ｄｏ，　ｐｌａｙｉｎｇ　ｔｈｅ ｃｏｏｌ　ａｎｄ　ｂｅｉｎｇ　ａｎ　ａｓｓｈｏｌｅ． Ｗｅ　ｍｅｔ　Ｄｅａｎ　ａｎｄ　ｈｉｓ　ｇｕｙｓ　ａ　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　ｂｉｔ　 ｌａｔｅｒ　ａｎｄ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ａｍａｚｉｎｇ．　 Ｈｅ　ｂｅａｔｅｄ　ｔｈｅｍ　ｕｐ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｅｃｈｎｉｃａｌ　ｓｔｕｆｆ　 Ｉ　ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｈａｖｅ　ｓｅｅｎ　ｉｎ ｍｙ　ｗｏｌｅ　ｌｉｆｅ．　 Ｉ　ｈａｖｅ　ｎｏ　ｉｄｅａ　ｉｆ　ｉｔ　 ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｂｅ　ｐｏｓｓｉｂｌｅ，　 ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｉｍｐｒｅｓｓｅｄ　ｔｈａｎ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ．

 

Ｗｈｅｎ　Ｉ　ｈａｄ　ｔｏ　ｌｅａｖｅ　Ｉ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｅｍｐｔｙ，　 ｂｅｉｎｇ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｈｉｍ　ｗａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｂｅｓｔ　ｔｉｍｅ　Ｉ　 ｈａｄ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｏｓｔ　ｏｆ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｆｅ． Ａｓ　Ｉ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｈｏｍｅ　ａｇａｉｎ，　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｓｌｅｅｐ，　 ｈｅ　ｗａｓ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　ｍｉｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｔｉｍｅ，　 ａｎｄ　ｈｉｓ　ｅｙｅｓ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｈａｕｎｔｉｎｇ　ｍｅ　ａｇａｉｎ．　 Ｂｕｔ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｔｉｍｅ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｉｎｔｅｎｓｅ，　 Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｓｍｅｌｌ　ｈｉｍ，　ｆｅｅｌ　ｈｉｍ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｍｅ． "Ｆｕｃｋ．．．．"　Ｓｌｉｐｐｅｄ　ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｐｓ．　 Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｇｌａｄ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ａｌｏｎｅ　ｓｏ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　 ｔａｋｅ　ｍｙ　ｔｉｍｅ．　Ａｆｔｅｒ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｓｔｒｅｓｓｙ　ｄａｙ　 Ｉ　ｔｏｏｋ　ａ　ｓｈｏｗｅｒ　－　ａｎｄ　ａｇａｉｎ　－　ｈｅ　ｗａｓ　 ｔｈｅｒｅ．　Ｈａｒｒｙ，　ｉｎ ｍｙ　ｈｅａｄ　ａｎｄ　ａｌｌ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｍｅ． Ｍｙ　ｃｏｃｋ　ｇｏｔ　ｈａｒｄ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｑｕｉｃｋ　ａｎｄ　 Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｃｕｓｓｉｎｇ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｂａｄ． Ｉ　ｑｕｉｃｋｌｙ　ｆｉｎｉｓｈｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｈｏｗｅｒ　 ａｎｄ　ｐｕｔ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　ｓｌｅｅｐｉｎｇ　ｃｌｏｔｈｅｓ．　 Ａｓ　ｓｏｏｎ　ａｓ　ｐｏｓｓｉｂｌｅ　Ｉ　ｌａｙｅｄ　ｄｏｗｎ　 ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｔｒｉｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｓｌｅｅｐ，　 ｂｕｔ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｔｏｓｓｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　 ｔｕｒｎｉｎｇ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｔｈｅｎ　ｓｌｅｅｐｉｎｇ． "Ｄａｍｍｉｔ．　Ｈａｒｒｙ　Ｈａｒｔ　ｗｈａｔ　ｉｓ　ｉｔ　 ｔｈａｔ　ｋｅｅｐｓ　ｙｏｕ　ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ｈｅａｄ？"　 Ｉ　ｓａｉｄｅ　ａｎｄ　ｓｔｒｏｋｅｄ　ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ　ｍｙ　 ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｗｅｔ　ｈａｉｒ　ａｎｄ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｄｏｗｎ　 ａｆｔｅｒ　ｌｉｆｔｉｎｇ　ｕｐ　ｔｈｅ　ｂｌａｎｋｅｔ．　

 

"Ｇｒｅａｔ，　 ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｈａｒｄ．．．"　Ｉ　ｇｒｏａｎｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　Ｉ　 ｋｎｅｗ　ｉｔ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｂｅ　ｉｍｐｏｓｓｉｂｌｅ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ　ｔｏ　 ｓｌｅｅｐ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈａｔ． Ｉ　ｌｅｔ　ｍｙ　ｈａｎｄ　ｓｌｉｐ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｂｏｘｅｒｓ，　 ａｎｄ　ｗｒａｐｐｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｆｉｎｇｅｒｓ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｃｏｃｋ．　 Ａ　ｓｏｆｔ　ｍｏａｎ　ｅｓｃａｐｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｐｓ　 ａｌｒｅａｄｙ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　Ｉ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ．　 Ｓｉｎｃｅ　ｎｏ　ｏｎｅ　ｗａｓ　ｔｈｅｒｅ，　 Ｉ　ｕｓｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｉｍｅ　Ｉ　ｈａｄ　ａｎｄ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　 ｔｏ　ｍｏｖｅ　ｍｙ　ｈａｎｄ．　Ｉ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｇｒｅａｔ，　 ｂｕｔ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓａｍｅ　ｔｉｍｅ　ａｓ　ｉｆ　 ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　ｗａｓｎ＇ｔ　ｒｉｇｈｔ． Ｍｙ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔｓ　ｄｉｒｅｃｔｌｙ　ｓｌｉｐｐｅｄ　ｔｏ　 Ｈａｒｒｙ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｍｏａｎｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｌｏｕｄｅｒ．　 "Ｏｈ　ｆｕｃｋ　ｙｅｓ．．．"　Ｉ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　'ｂｏｕｔ　Ｈａｒｒｙ，　 ｉｍａｇｉｎｅｄ　ｈｅ　ｗａｓ　ｔｏｕｃｈｉｎｇ　ｍｅ　 ｉｎｓｔｅａｄ　ｏｆ　ｍｙｓｅｌｆ． Ｉ　ｔｉｇｈｔｅｎｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｉｐ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｃｏｃｋ　 ａｎｄ　ｓｑｕｅｅｚｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｉｐ，　ｐｒｅｃｕｍ　ｗａｓ　 ａｌｒｅａｄｙ　ｌｅａｋｉｎｇ　ｏｕｔ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　 ｔｏ　ｓｑｕｉｒｍ．　 "Ａｈｈ．．．Ｈａｒｒｙ，　ｗｈａｔ　ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ．．．ｄｏｉｎｇ　 ｗｉｔｈ　ｍｅ．．．ｆｕｃｋ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｆｅｅｌｓ　ｓｏ．．．ｇｏｏｄ！"　 Ｅｖｅｎ　ｉｆ　Ｉ　ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ　ｓｏ　ｌｏｕｄ，　 Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｈｏｌｄ　ｍｙｓｅｌｆ　ｂａｃｋ．　

Ｔｈｅ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　ｏｆ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｇｉｖｉｎｇ　ｍｅ　 ａ　ｈａｎｄｊｏｂ　ｗａｓ　ｔｏｏ　ｍｕｃｈ．　Ｔｏｏ　ｇｏｏｄ．　 "Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｐｌｅａｓｅ．．．ａｈｈ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｓｏｐ．．．ａｈｈａ．．．．"　 Ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｒｄｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｓｌｉｐｐｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｍｙ　ｍｏｕｔｈ， ｍｙ　ｈｉｐｓ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｍｏｖｉｎｇ　ｕｐ　ａｎｄ　ｄｏｗｎ，　 ｍｙ　ｈｅａｄ　ｐｒｅｓｓｅｄ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｉｌｌｏｗ　 ａｎｄ　ｍｏｒｅ　ａｎｄ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｐｒｅｃｕｍ　ｌｅａｋｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　 ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｈｏｌｄｉｎｇ　ｂａｃｋ． Ｗｉｔｈ　ｍｙ　ｓｍａｌｌ　ｆｉｎｇｅｒ　Ｉ　ｐｒｅｓｓｅｄ　ｉｎｔｏ　 ｔｈｅ　ｓｌｉｔ　ａｎｄ　ａｌｍｏｓｔ　ｓｃｒｅａｍｅｄ　ｉｎ　ｐｌｅａｓｕｒｅ．　 Ｗｉｔｈ　ｍｙ　ｆｒｅｅ　ｈａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｒｅａｃｈｅｄ　ｄｏｗｎ，　 ｇｒａｂｂｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｂａｌｌｓ　ａｎｄ　ｓｑｕｅｅｚｅｄ　ｔｈｅｍ　 ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｓａｍｅ　ｒｈｙｔｈｙｍ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｍｙ　ｏｔｈｅｒ　ｈａｎｄ．

 

　"Ｈａｒｒｙ！！"　 Ｉ　ｓｃｒｅａｍｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　ｌｉｔｅｒａｌｌｙ　ａｎｄ　ｃａｍｅ．　 Ｍｙ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｂｏｄｙ　ｗａｓ　ｓｈａｋｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　 ｔｒｉｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｃａｌｍ　ｄｏｗｎ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｈｉｇｈ．　 "Ｔｈｉｓ　ｗａｓ　ｓｏ．．．ｉｎｔｅｎｓｅ．．．ｍｏｒｅ．．． ｔｈａｎ　ｅｖｅｒ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ．" Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｍａｎａｇｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｃｌｅａｎ　ｍｙｓｅｌｆ　 ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　Ｉ　ｆｅｌｌ　ａｓｌｅｅｐ，　ａ　ｓｍｉｌｅ　ｏｎ　 ｍｙ　ｆａｃｅ　ａｎｄ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔｓ，　 ｈｅ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｇｕｉｄｅ　ｍｅ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｄｒｅａｍｓ. 】


	2. After Meeting Harry The Second Time [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply: 
> 
> It gets heavier and heavier for Eggsy to suppress these feelings he is having for Harry.

  
【Ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｒｓｔ　ｔｉｍｅ，　ｗａｓ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｗｅｉｒｄ  
Ｅｖｅｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｅｃｏｎｄ　ｔｉｍｅ　ｍｙ　ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇ　  
ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｃｈａｎ　ｇｅｄ．  
Ｉｔ　ｉｓ　ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ　ａ　ｔｏｔａｌｌｙ　ｎｏｒｍａｌ　ｔｈｉｎｇ，　  
ｆｏｒ　ｍｏｓｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｅｏｐｌｅ，　ｅｖｅｎ　ｈｅｒｅ　  
ｉｎ　Ｂｒｉｔａｉｎ．  
Ｂｕｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｓｏ　ｎｏｔ　ｎｏｒｍａｌ，　  
ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｅｍｂａｒｒａｓｓｉｎｇ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｔｉｍｅ．  
Ｅｖｅｒｙｔｉｍｅ　ｐｅｏｐｌｅ　ｓｔｅｐｐｅｄ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｔｏｒｅ，　  
Ｉ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｗａｔｃｈｅｄ，　ｅｖｅｎ　ｉｆ　ｎｏ　ｏｎｅ　ｎｏｔｉｃｅｄ　ｍｅ．  
Ｎｏ　ｏｎｅ　ｂｕｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｍａｎ　ｂｅｈｉｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｏｕｎｔｅｒ．  
Ｉ　ｃｌｅａｒｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｔｈｒｏａｔ，　ｉｎ　ｈｏｐｅ　ｔｏ　  
ｇｅｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｌｕｍｐ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｍｙ　ｔｈｒｏａｔ．  
Ｉ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｈｉｎｇｓ　ｔｈｅｙ　ｈａｖｅ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅｎ．  
ＳＯ　ｍａｎｙ　ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ　ｔｈｉｎｇｓ，　Ｉ　ｂａｒｅｌｙ　ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅｄ　ｉｔ．

 

Ｉ　ｋｎｅｗ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｗｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｂｕｙ　ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ　  
ａｔ　ａｌｌ，　ａｇａｉｎ．　Ｉ　ｈａｄｎ＇ｔ　ｂｏｕｇｈｔ　  
ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｒｓｔ　ｔｉｍｅ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｉｎ　  
ｔｈｉｓ　ｓｈｏｐ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｄｏｕｂｔ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　  
ｂｕｙ　ｔｈｉｎｇｓ　ｈｅｒｅ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｔｉｍｅ．　Ｉ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　  
ｒａｔｈｅｒ　ｏｒｄｅｒ　ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ｏｎｌｉｎｅ，　  
ｔｏ　ｍａｋｅ　ｓｕｒｅ　ｎｏ　ｏｎｅ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｗｈａｔ　  
Ｉ　ａｍ　ｂｕｙｉｎｇ．  
Ｒｉｇｈｔ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｍｏｍｅｎｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｉｒｌ　ｆｒｏｍ　  
ｂｅｈｉｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｏｕｎｔｅｒ　ｃａｍｅ　ｏｖｅｒ　ｔｏ　ｍｅ，　  
ｗｉｔｈ　ａ　ｗｉｄｅ　ｓｍｉｌｅ．  
"Ｍａｙ　ｙｏｕ　ｎｅｅｄ　ｓｏｍｅ　ｈｅｌｐ？　  
Ｗｈａｔ　ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｉｎｔｅｒｅｓｔｅｄ　ｉｎ？"  
Ｉ　ｓｔａｒｅｄ　ａｔ　ｈｅｒ　ｆｏｒ　ａ　ｆｅｗ　ｓｅｃｏｎｄｓ，　  
ｎｏｔ　ａｂｌｅ　ｔｏ　ｓａｙ　ａ　ｗｏｒｄ．

　  
Ａｓ　Ｉ　ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ　ｆｏｕｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｖｏｃｉｅ　ａｇａｉｎ，　  
Ｉ　ｒｅｐｌｉｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｈｅｒ．  
"Ｎｏ　ｕｈｍ，　ｓｏｒｒｙ．　Ｉ　ａｍ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｏｏｋｉｎｇ　  
ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｈｉｎｇｓ．．．"　  
Ｕｓｕａｌｌｙ　Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｆｅｅｌ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈｉｓ，　  
Ｉ　ａｍ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｏｏｌ　ｏｎｅ　ｗｉｔｈ　ａ　ｂｉｇ　ｍｏｕｔｈ．　  
Ｂｕｔ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｓｈｏｐ，　ｗｉｔｈ　ａ　ｇｉｒｌ　ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ　  
ｔｏ　ｍｅ，　Ｉ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ａ　ｙｏｕｎｇ　ｂｏｙ．  
"Ｒｅａｌｌｙ？　Ｙｏｕ　ａｒｅ　ｈｅｒｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｅｃｏｎｄ　ｔｉｍｅ  
　ａｎｄ　ｙｏｕ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｗａｎｎａ　ｂｕｙ　ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ？　  
Ｙｏｕ　ｆｅｅｌ　ｅｍｂａｒｒａｓｓｅｄ　ｏｒ　ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ？"　

Ｓｈｅ　ｌｅａｎｅｄ　ｃｌｏｓｅ　ｔｏ　ｈｉｍ，　ｔｐｏ　ｗｈｉｓｐｅｒ　  
ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ．　"Ｉ　ｇｕｅｓｓ，　ｓｉｎｃｅ　ｙｏｕ　ａｒｅ　  
ｉｎ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｐａｒｔ　ｏｆ　ａ　ｓｈｏｐ，　ｙｏｕ　ａｒｅ　ｌｏｏｋｉｎｇ　  
ｆｏｒ　ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　ｆｏｒ　ｙｏｕ　ａｎｄ　ｙｏｕｒ　ＢＦ？"  
Ｈｏｗ　ｄｏｅｓ　ｓｈｅ　ｋｎｅｗ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｇａｙ？　  
Ｉｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｅｍｂａｒｒａｓｓｅｄ　ｍｅ　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　  
ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ　ｒｕｄｅ　ａｎｄ　  
ｄｅｃｉｄｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｒｅｐｌｙ　ｔｏ　ｈｅｒ．

  
"Ｕｈｍ　ｙｅｓ，　ｎｏ，　ｎｏｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ　ａｎｄ．．．  
ａ　ＢＦ．　Ｉ　ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ　ａｍ．．．ｌｏｏｋｉｎｇ　ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　  
ｆｏｒ　ｍｙｓｅｌｆ．．．ｔｏ　ｍａｋｅ　ｉｔ．．．．"  
Ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｆｉｎｉｓｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｅｎｔｅｎｃｅ，　  
ｓｈｅ　ｎｏｄｄｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｗｉｎｋｅｄ　ａｔ　ｍｅ．  
"Ｇｏｔ　ｉｔ．"　Ｓｈｅ　ｔｕｒｎｅｄ　ａｗａｙ　ａｎｄ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　  
ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｈｅｌｖｅｓ．  
"Ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｂｅ　ｔｈｅ　  
ｒｉｇｈｔ　ｔｈｉｎｇ．．．Ｙｏｕ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ　ｂｕｙ　  
ｉｔ　ｈｅｒｅ，　ｙｏｕ　ｃａｎ　ｏｒｄｅｒ　ｉｔ　ｏｎｌｉｎｅ．　  
Ｗｉｔｈ　ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ　ｎａｍｅｓ　ｏｆ　ｏｔｈｅｒ　ｓｔｏｒｅｓ　  
ｆｒｏｍ　ｏｕｒ　ｇｒｏｕｐ．　Ｉｆ　ｙｏｕ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｗａｎｔ　  
ａｎｙｏｎｅ　ｔｏ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｉｔ　ｉｓ　ｆｒｏｍ　ａ　ｓｅｘ　ｓｈｏｐ．"

 

Ｓｈｅ　ｗｉｎｋｅｄ　ａｇａｉｎ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅｎ　ｌｅｆｔ．  
Ｓｈｅ　ｗａｓ　ｎｉｃｅ，　ｉｎ　ａ　ｖｅｒｙ　ｄｉｆｆｅｒｅｎｔ　ｗａｙ．　  
Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｔｈｉｎｋ，　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ＇ｖｅ　ｅｖｅｒ　ｍｅｔ　ａ　  
ｇｉｒｌ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｈｅｒ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ．  
Ａｆｔｅｒ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｃｏｎｆｕｓｉｎｇ　ｃｏｎｖｅｒｓａｔｉｏｎ,  
　Ｉ　ｄｅｃｉｄｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｇｏ　ｂａｃｋ　ｈｏｍｅ，　  
Ｉ　ｋｎｅｗ　ｍｙ　ｍｏｍ　ａｎｄ　ｄｅａｎ　ｗｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｂｅ　  
ｈｏｍｅ　ｙｅｔ，　ｓｏ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｏｒｄｅｒ　ｗｈａｔｅｖｅｒ　  
Ｉ　ｗａｎｔ　ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ　ａｎｙ　ｄｉｓｔｕｒｂａｎｃｅ．  
Ａｓ　Ｉ　ａｒｒｉｖｅｄ　ｈｏｍｅ，　Ｉ　ｇｒａｂｂｅｄ　ｍｙ　Ｌａｐｔｏｐ　  
ａｎｄ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｇｏ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｅｂｓｉｄｅ　ｏｆ　  
ｔｈｅ　ｓｔｏｒｅ，　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｋｎｅｗ　ｔｈａｔ　ｓｏｍｅｔｉｍｅｓ　  
Ｄｅａｎ　"ｂｏｒｒｏｗｅｄ"　ｍｙ　ｌａｐｔｏｐ　ｔｏ　ｕｓｅ　ｉｔ　  
ｆｏｒ　ｗｈａｔｅｖｅｒ，　ｓｏ　Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｔｏｏｋ　ｍｙ　ｐｈｏｎｅ　  
ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ａｌｗａｙｓ　ｈａｄ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｍｅ．  
Ｉ　ｏｒｄｅｒｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｏｙ　ｔｈａｔ　ｗｅｉｒｄ　ｇｉｒｌ　  
ｓｈｏｗｅｄ　ｍｅ　ａｎｄ　ｐａｙｅｄ　ｉｔ　ｄｉｒｅｃｔｌｙ．  
Ｅｖｅｎ　ｉｆ　ｎｏ　ｏｎｅ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｗｈａｔ　ｉｔ　ｉｓ，　  
Ｉ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｎｅｒｖｏｕｓ．  
Ｎｏｗ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｔｉｍｅ　ｔｏ　ｗａｉｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｈｅ　ｏｒｄｅｒ．】

 

 


	3. 🄾🅁🄳🄴🅁 🄰🅁🅁🄸🅅🄴🅂 | 🄼🄴🄴🅃🄸🄽🄶 🄷🄰🅁🅁🅈 🄿🄰🅁🅃 🅃🄷🅁🄴🄴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out how to intensify the feelings of masturbation, is a really interesting thing.  
> I haven't ever done anything like that, but I like it and I am sure I will do more of it. Maybe with Harry. Some day.

* * *

【Ｉ　ｄｉｄ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｓｔ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ　ａｗａｋｅ　ａｎｄ　ｇｅｔ　ｍｙ　  
ｐａｃｋａｇｅ　ａｌｏｎｅ, Ｉ　ｋｎｅｗ　ｔｈａｔ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｉｆ　ｍｙ　  
ｎａｍｅ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｂｅ　ｏｎ　ｉｔ，　Ｄｅａｎ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｏｐｅｎ　ｉｔ．　  
Ｄｅａｎ　ｗａｓ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ａｓｌｅｅｐ　ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｍｏｔｈｅｒ　ｗａｓ　  
ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｔｏｒｅ，　ｇｅｔｔｉｎｇ　ｈｉｓ　ｆｏｏｄ　ｏｒ　  
ｄｒｕｇｓ　ｏｒ　ｗｈａｔｅｖｅｒ．　Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｋｎｏｗ　ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ．  
Ｈｏｗｅｖｅｒ　Ｉ　ｍａｎａｇｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｇｅｔ　ｕｐ　ｅａｒｌｙ　ｔｈｉｓ　  
ｍｏｒｎｉｎｇ，　ｔｏ　ｌｏｏｋ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｎｄｏｗ　ｆｏｒ　  
ｔｈｅ　ｐｏｓｔ　ｍａｎ．  
Ａｓ　Ｉ　ｓａｗ　ｈｉｍ　ｃｏｍｉｎｇ　Ｉ　ｑｕｉｃｋｌｙ　ｍａｄｅ　ｍｙ　  
ｗａｙ　ｏｕｔ　ｔｏ　ｃａｔｃｈ　ｈｉｍ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ｈｅ　ｃａｎ　ｒｉｎｇ　  
ｔｈｅ　ｂｅｌｌ．  
"Ｇｏｏｄ　ｍｏｒｎｉｎｇ，　ｄｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｈａｖｅ　ａ　ｐａｃｋａｇｅ　ｆｏｒ　  
Ｇａｒｙ　Ｕｎｗｉｎ？"　Ｉ　ｑｕｉｃｋｌｙ　ａｓｋｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｈｅ　ｔｏｌｄ　  
ｍｅ　ｔｏ　ｗａｉｔ，　ｓｏ　ｈｅ　ｃａｎ　ｌｏｏｋ　ｆｏｒ　ｉｔ．  
Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｒｕｂｂｉｎｇ　ｍｙ　ｈａｎｄｓ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　  
ｏｎｌｙ　ｗｅａｒｉｎｇ　ｍｙ　ｗｈｉｔｅ　ｓｈｉｒｔ　ａｎｄ　ｓｏｍｅ　  
ｓｈｏｒｔ　ｐａｎｔｓ．  
  
"Ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｉｔ　ｉｓ．　Ａ　ｓｍａｌｌ　ｐａｃｋａｇｅ　ｆｏｒ　  
Ｇａｒｙ　Ｕｎｗｉｎ．　Ｍａｙ　ｙｏｕ　ｃａｎ　ｓｈｏｗ　ｍｅ　ｙｏｕｒ　ＩＤ　  
ｏｒ　ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　ｔｈａｔ　ｓｈｏｗｓ．．．"  
Ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ｈｅ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｆｉｎｉｓｈ，　Ｉ　ｐｕｌｌｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　ｍｙ　  
ＩＤ　ｃａｒｄ　ａｎｄ　ｓｈｏｗｅｄ　ｉｔ　ｔｏ　ｈｉｍ．　"Ｔｈａｎｋｓ．　  
Ｈａｖｅ　ａ　ｎｉｃｅ　ｄａｙ．"　Ｔｈｅ　ｐｏｓｔ　ｍａｎ　ｔｕｒｎｅｄ　  
ａｗａｙ　ａｎｄ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｐｉｃｋ　ｏｕｔ　ａ　ｆｅｗ　ｍｏｒｅ　  
ｐａｃｋａｇｅｓ．  
Ａｓ　Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｗｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ，　Ｉ　ｒａｎ　ｂａｃｋ　  
ｉｎｓｉｄｅ　ａｎｄ　ｇｏｔ　ｄｉｒｅｃｔｌｙ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄｒｏｏｍ．  
Ｉ　ｏｐｅｎｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｐａｃｋａｇｅ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｒｅｗ　ｉｔ　ａｓｉｄｅ　  
ａｆｔｅｒ　ｔａｋｉｎｇ　ｏｕｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｏｙ．  
"Ｗｏｗ，　ｙｏｕ　ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｅｘｐｅｃｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｂｕｙ　ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　  
ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈｉｓ．　Ｎｅｖｅｒ．"　Ｉ　ｓａｉｄ　ｍｕｔｔｅｒｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　  
ｏｐｅｎｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｐａｋｃａｇｉｎｇ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｏｙ　ｔｏ　ｇｅｔ　  
ｉｔ　ｏｕｔ．  
"Ｉｔ　ｌｏｏｋｓ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｉｎｔｅｒｅｓｔｉｎｇ．"　  
Ｉ　ｂａｒｅｌｙ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｗａｉｔ　ｔｏ　ｔｒｙ　ｉｔ，　  
ｂｕｔ　ｆｉｒｓｔ　Ｉ　ｈａｄ　ｔｏ　ｔａｋｅ　ｃａｒｅ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　  
ｍａｄｅ　ｉｔ　ｔｏ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ　ｉｎ　ｔｉｍｅ．  
  
Ａｆｔｅｒ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ　Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｈｏｍｅ　ａｎｄ　ｆｏｕｎｄ　Ｄｅａｎ　  
ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｍｏｍ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｏｕｃｈ，　ａｎｄ　ｏｎｅ　ｏｆ　ｈｉｓ　  
ｓｏ　ｃａｌｌｅｄ　ｆｒｉｅｎｄｓ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｔｏｏ．　  
"Ｏｈ　ｇｒｅａｔ．．．"　Ｉ　ｓａｉｄ　ｍｕｍｂｌｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　ｉｇｎｏｒｅｄ　  
ｔｈｅｍ　ａｎｄ　ｇｏｔ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｒｏｏｍ．　  
Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｈｅａｒ　Ｄｅａｎ　ｈｏｗ　ｈｅ　ｗａｓ　ｙｅｌｌｉｎｇ　  
ａｆｔｅｒ　ｍｅ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　Ｉ　ｄａｒｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｔａｌｋ．  
Ｅｖｅｎ　ｉｆ　Ｉ　ｈａｔｅｄ　ｉｔ　Ｉ　ｄｉｄ　ｍｙ　ｈｏｍｅｗｏｒｋ．　  
Ｉｔ　ｉｓ　ｂｏｒｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　ｗｏｎ＇ｔ　ｈｅｌｐ　ｍｅ　ｉｎ　ｍｙ　  
ｆｕｔｕｒｅ，　ａｔ　ｌｅａｓｔ　ｔｈａｔ＇ｓ　ｗｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｔｈｉｎｋ．  
  
Ｔｈｅ　ｄａｙ　ｇｏｅｓ　ｏｎ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｈｅａｒ　ｈｏｗ　ｍｙ　  
ｍｏｍ　ａｎｄ　Ｄｅａｎ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｇｏｉｎｇ　ｏｕｔ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　  
ａｌｏｎｅ　ａｇａｉｎ．  
"Ｗｅｌｌ，　ｓａｍｅ　ｔｈｉｎｇｓ　ｅｖｅｒｙ　ｄａｙ．"　  
Ｉ　ｓｉｇｈｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｒｕｂｂｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｎｅｃｋ．  
Ａｓ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｓｕｒｅ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ａｒｅａｌｌｙ　ａｌｏｎｅ，　  
Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｋｉｔｃｈｅｎ　ａｎｄ　ｍａｄｅ　ｍｙｓｅｌｆ　  
ａ　ｓａｎｄｗｉｃｈ．　Ｔｏｇｅｔｈｅｒ　ｗｉｔｈ　ａ　ｂｏｔｔｌｅ　ｂｅｅｒ　  
ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｓｍａｌｌ　ｄｉｎｎｅｒ　Ｉ　ｓａｉｄ　ｄｏｗｎ　ｉｎ　ａ　  
ｃｈａｉｒ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｌｉｖｉｎｇ　ｒｏｏｍ　ａｎｄ　ｔｕｒｎｅｄ　ｏｎ　  
ｔｈｅ　ＴＶ．　  
Ｕｓｕａｌｌｙ　Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｈａｎｃｅ　ｔｏ　ｕｓｅ　  
ｔｈｅ　ｌｉｖｉｎｇ　ｒｏｏｍ　ａｓ　Ｉ　ｗａｎｔ，　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　Ｄｅａｎ　  
ａｎｄ　ｈｉｓ　ｓｔｕｐｉｄ　ａｐｅｈｅａｄｓ　ａｌｗａｙｓ　ｗｅｒｅ　  
ｈａｎｇｉｎｇ　ｏｕｔ　ｔｈｅｒｅ．  
Ａｓ　Ｉ　ｆｉｎｉｓｈｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｓａｎｄｗｉｃｈ　Ｉ　ｔｏｏｋ　ａ　ｌｏｎｇ　  
ｈｏｔ　ｓｈｏｗｅｒ　ａｎｄ　ｌａｙｅｄ　ｄｏｗｎ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｂｅｄ．　  
Ｉ　ｋｎｅｗ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｓｌｅｅｐ　ｉｎ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　  
ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ　ｗｅｅｋｅｎｄ．  
  
Ａｎｄ　ａｇａｉｎ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｓｌｅｅｐ，　  
Ｉ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ　ｔｅｓｔ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　  
ｔｏｙ　Ｉ　ｂｏｕｇｈｔ．  
Ｑｕｉｅｔｌｙ　Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｔｏｏｋ　  
ｔｈｅ　ｔｏｙ　Ｉ　ｈｉｔ　ｂｅｈｉｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｃｌｏｓｅｔ．　  
"Ｉ　ｎｅｅｄ　ａ　ｎｅｗ　ｐｌａｃｅ．．．"　Ｉ　ｓａｉｄ　ｍｕｔｔｅｒｉｎｇ　  
ａｎｄ　ｃｒａｗｌ　ｂａｃｋ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄ．  
Ａｓ　ｓｏｏｎ　ａｓ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｌａｙｉｎｇ　ａｇａｉｎ　Ｉ　ｃｌｏｓｅｄ　  
ｍｙ　ｅｙｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｉｎｈａｌｅｄ　ｄｅｅｐｌｙ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　  
ａｂｏｕｔ　Ｈａｒｒｙ．  
ＷＩｔｈ　ｍｙ　ｆｒｅｅ　ｈａｎｄ，　Ｉ　ｇｒａｂｂｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｃｏｃｋ　  
ａｎｄ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｍｏｖｅ　ｍｙ　ｈａｎｄ　ｕｐ　ａｎｄ　ｄｏｗｎ．　  
Ｓｏｆｔ　ｍｏａｎｓ　ｅｓｃａｐｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｌｉｐｓ　ａｓ　Ｉ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　  
ａｂｏｕｔ　Ｈａｒｙｓ　ｎｉｃｅ　ｅｙｅｓ　ａｇａｉｎ．　  
"Ｈａｒｒｙ．．．"　Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｕｎｄｅｒｓｔａｎｄ　ｗｈｙ　ｔｈｉｓ　  
ｍａｎ　ｓｔｕｃｋｓ　ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ｈｅａｄ　ｓｉｎｃｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｒｓｔ　  
ｔｉｍｅ　Ｉ　ｓａｗ　ｈｉｍ，　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｉｔ．"　  
Ａｔ　ｌｅａｓｔ　Ｉ　ｄｏ　ｓｉｎｃｅ　Ｉ　ａｍ　ｇｒｏｗｎ　ｕｐ　ａｎｄ　  
ｋｎｏｗ　ｗｈａｔ　ｔｈｅｓｅ　ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ　ｍｅａｎ．  
  
Ｍｙ　ｈａｎｄ　ｍｏｖｅｄ　ｆａｓｔｅｒ　ａｎｄ　ｈａｄ　ａ　ｔｉｇｈｔ　  
ｇｒｉｐ，　ｕｎｔｉｌ　ｍｙ　ｃｏｃｋ　ｗａｓ　ｓｔａｎｄｉｎｇ　ｕｐ　  
ｓｔｒａｉｇｈｔ．　Ｉ　ｌｅｔ　ｇｏ　ｏｆ　ｉｔ　ａｎｄ　ｉｔ　ｆｅｌｌ　  
ｏｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｓｔｏｍａｃｈ．　"Ｏｋａｙ，　ｏｋａｙ．．．ｎｏｗ　ｌｅｔｓ　  
ｔｒｙ．．．ｔｈｉｓ　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　ｔｈｉｎｇ．"　Ｉ　ｔｏｏｋ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｏｙ　  
ｓｕｃｋｅｄ　ａｔ　ｉｔ　ａ　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　ｔｏ　ｍａｋｅ　ｉｔ　ｗｅｔ　  
ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅｎ　ｗｒａｐ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｈｏｌｅｓ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｃｏｃｋ　  
ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｂａｌｌｓ　ａｎｄ　ｓｌｏｗｌｙ　ｐｕｓｈ　ｔｈｅ　  
ｖｉｂｒａｔｏｒ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｈｏｌｅ．　  
"Ｆ－Ｆｕｃｋ！"　Ａ　ｌｏｕｄ　ｇａｓｐ　ｅｓｃａｐｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｍｏｕｔｈ　  
ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｂｒｅａｔｈｉｎｇ　ｈａｒｄｅｒ　ａｎｄ　ｆａｓｔｅｒ．　  
Ａｓ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅｌｙ　ｉｎｓｉｄｅ，　  
Ｉ　ｒｅｌａｘｅｄ　ａ　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　ａｎｄ　ｇｒａｂｂｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｒｅｍｏｔｅ．  
"Ｓｈ－Ｓｈｉｔ，　ｔｈｉｓ　ｉｓ．．．ｉｔ　ｆｅｅｌｓ　ｓｏ　ｗｅｉｒｄ．"　  
Ｉｎｓｉｄｅ，　Ｉ　ｔｒｉｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｐｒｅｐａｒｅ　ｆｏｒ　ｗｈａｔ　ｗａｓ　  
ｃｏｍｉｎｇ　ｎｅｘｔ．　Ｉ　ｐｕｓｈｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｂｕｔｔｏｎ　ａｎｄ　  
ｔｕｒｎｅｄ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｖｉｂｒａｔｏｒ．　"Ａｈ！"　Ｉ　ｍｏａｎ　ｏｕｔ　  
ｌｏｕｄｌｙ　ａｎｄ　ｍｏｖｅｄ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄ．　Ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　  
ｖｉｂｒａｔｉｎｇ　ｅｖｅｒｙｗｈｅｒｅ，　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｆｅｅｌ　ｉｔ　  
ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｃｏｃｋ　ａｎｄ　ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ａｓｓ　ａｎｄ　ｉｔ　  
ｗａｓ　ｒｕｎｎｉｎｇ　ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ　ｍｙ　ｓｐｉｎｅ．  
Ｉ　ｗｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ｎｅｅｄｅｄ　ｍｙ　ｈａｎｄ　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　  
ｃｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｈｏｌｄ　ｂａｃｋ　ａｎｄ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　  
ｓｑｕｅｅｚｅ　ｍｙ　ｃｏｃｋ．　ＷＩｔｈ　ｍｙ　ｔｈｕｍｂ　ａｎｄ　ｉｎｄｅｘ　  
ｆｉｎｇｅｒ　Ｉ　ｐｌａｙｅｄ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　ｔｉｐ．　Ｓｑｕｅｅｚｅｄ　ｉｔ，　  
ｒｕｂｂｅｄ　ｉｔ　ａｎｄ　ｐｕｓｈｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｍａｌｌ　ｆｉｎｇｅｒ　  
ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｍａｌｌ　ｓｌｉｔ．　Ｔｈｅ　ｖｉｂｒａｔｏｒ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　  
ｄｉｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｒｅｓｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｒｋ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｃａｍｅ　ｈａｒｄ．  
"Ｙｅｓ　Ｈａｒｒｙ！"  
Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｐａｎｔｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　ｔｒｉｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｃａｌｍ　  
ｄｏｗｎ　ｏｆ　ｍｙ　ｈｉｇｈ．　"Ｔｏｙｓ，　ａｒｅ　ｆｕｎ．．．"　  
Ｉ　ｓａｉｄ　ｍｕｔｔｅｒｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｍｙｓｅｌｆ　ａｎｄ　ｂａｒｅｌｙ　  
ｍｏｖｅｄ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｏｄ　ｆｅｅｌ　ｔｈｅ　ｖｉｂｒａｔｏｒ　  
ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｉｎ　ｍｅ．　Ｉ　ｔｕｒｎｅｄ　ｉｔ　ｏｆｆ　ａｎｄ　ｓｉｇｈｅｄ　  
ｄｅｅｐｌｙ．　"Ｎｏｗ，　ｊｕｓｔ　ｔａｋｉｎｇ　ｉｔ　ｏｕｔ．"　  
Ｉ　ｋｎｏｗ，　ｉｔ　ｍｉｇｈｔ　ｂｅ　ｓｔｕｐｉｄ　ｔｏ　ｔａｌｋ　ｔｏ　  
ｍｙｓｅｌｆ，　　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ａｍ　ａｌｏｎｅ　ａｎｄ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｓｔａｙｉｎｇ　  
ｓｉｌｅｎｔ　ａｆｔｅｒ　ｔｈｏｓｅ　ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ，　  
ｉｓ　ｉｍｐｏｓｓｉｂｌｅ．  
Ｉ　ｔｏｏｋ　ｏｕｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｖｉｂｒａｔｏｒ，　ｃｌｅａｎｅｄ　ｉｔ　ａｎｄ　  
ｈｉｄ　ｉｔ　ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ｎｉｇｈｔｓｔａｎｄ　ｕｎｄｅｒ　ａ　ｆｅｗ　  
ｔｈｉｎｇｓ．  
Ａｓ　Ｉ　ｄｉｄ　ｉｔ，　Ｉ　ｃｌｅａｎｅｄ　ｍｙｓｅｌｆ　ａｎｄ　ｃｕｒｌｅｄ　  
ｕｐ　ｉｎ　ｍｙ　ｂｅｄ，　ｃｌｏｓｉｎｇ　ｍｙ　ｅｙｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｓａｉｄ：　  
"Ｓｌｅｅｐ　ｗｅｌｌ，　Ｈａｒｒｙ．　Ｉ　ｈｏｐｅ　Ｉ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｍｅｅｔ　ｙｏｕ　ａｇａｉｎ．" 


	4. 🅆🄴🄻🄲🄾🄼🄴 🄲🄰🄽🄳🄸🄳🄰🅃🄴🅂, 🅃🄾 🄱🄴🄲🄾🄼🄴 🄰 🄺🄸🄽🄶🅂🄼🄰🄽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new part of my life will begin, I am curious and nervous.  
> Harry is there. All the time.  
> Close to me.  
> How could I ever go through this?  
> How can I manage not to hair stare at him all the time?

【Ａｒｏｕｎｄ　３　ｗｅｅｋｓ　ａｆｔｅｒ　ｍｅｅｔｉｎｇ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　Ｈａｒｔ,  
Ｉ　ｒａｎｄｏｍｌｙ　ｍｅｔ　ｈｉｍ　ａｇａｉｎ．  
Ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｅｍｂａｒｒａｓｓｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　  
Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｐｒａｙｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｇｏｄ　ａｎｄ　ｔｏ　ｓａｔａｎ　ｔｈａｔ　  
ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｏｕｎｄ　ｓｈｏｕｌｄ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｓｗａｌｌｏｗ　ｍｅ　ｕｐ．  
Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄｎ’ｔ　ｔａｋｅ　ｍｙ　ｅｙｅｓ　ｏｆｆ　ｏｆ　ｈｉｍ　ａｎｄ　  
ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｔｉｍｅ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｈｉｎｇｓ　  
Ｉ　ｄｉｄ　ｗｈｉｌｅ　ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ　ｏｆ　ｈｉｍ．  
Ｔｈｅ　ｃｉｒｃｕｍｓｔａｎｃｅｓ　ｈｏｗ　Ｉ　ｍｅｔ　ｈｉｍ，　  
ｗｅｒｅ　ｐａｒｔｌｙ　ｒａｎｄｏｍｌｙ　ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｏｗｎ　ｆａｕｌｔ，　  
ａｓ　ａｌｗａｙｓ　Ｉ　ｗａｓｎ’ｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ａｗａｒｅ　ｏｆ　ｍｙ　  
ｓｕｒｒｏｕｎｄｉｎｇｓ　ａｎｄ　ｔｏｔａｌｌｙ　ｆｏｒｇｏｔ　ｔｏ　ｗａｔｃｈ　  
ｏｕｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｃａｒｓ　ａｓ　Ｉ　ｗａｌｋｅｄ　ａｃｒｏｓｓ　ａ　ｓｔｒｅｅｔ．  
Ａｎｄ　ｓｏ　ｉｔ　ｃａｍｅ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｒａｎ　ｒｉｇｈｔ　ｉｎ　  
ｆｒｏｎｔ　ｏｆ　ａ　ｃａｒ．　Ｉ　ｄｉｄｎ’ｔ　ｋｎｅｗ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｒｉｖｅｒ，　  
ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｄｏ　ｋｎｅｗ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｕｙ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｂａｃｋ．  
Ｈａｒｒｙ．

Ｈｏｗ　ｔｈｅ　ｈｅｌｌ　ｄｉｄ　Ｉ　ｍａｎａｇｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｒａｎ　ｒｉｇｈｔ　  
ｉｎ　ｆｒｏｎｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｃａｒ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｍａｎ　ｗａｓ　ｓｉｔｔｉｎｇ　  
ｉｎ？  
Ｗｈｙ　ｄｉｄ　ｔｈａｔ　ｈａｐｐｅｎｅｄ？  
Ｗａｓ　ｉｔ　ｆａｔｅ？　Ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ？　  
Ｏｒ　ｗａｓ　ｉｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｒａｎｄｏｍｌｙ？  
Ｈｏｗｅｖｅｒ．  
Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｌｕｃｋｙ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｒｉｖｅｒ　ｈａｄ　  
ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｇｏｏｄ　ｒｅａｃｔｉｏｎｓ，　ｈｅ　ｓｔｏｐｐｅｄ　ｊｕｓｔ　ａ　  
ｆｅｗ　ｍｉｌｌｉｍｅｔｅｒ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ｍｅ．  
Ｊｕｓｔ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｓｏ　ｓｈｏｃｋｅｄ，　  
Ｉ　ｆｅｌｌ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｏｕｎｄ　ｒｉｇｈｔ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　ａｓｓ．　  
Ｍｙ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｂｏｄｙ　ｗａｓ　ｓｈａｋｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　  
ｊｕｓｔ　ｓｔａｒｅ　ｉｎ　ｓｈｏｃｋ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｃａｂ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　  
ｍａｎ　ｗｈｏ　ｊｕｍｐｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｃａｒ．  
“Ｅｇｇｓｙ！？！”  
Ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　Ｈａｒｒｙ．

Ｈｉｓ　ｖｏｉｃｅ　ｗａｓ　ｓｏ　ｓｐｅｃｉａｌ　ｔｏ　ｍｅ，　  
ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｈａｖｅ　ｒｅｃｏｇｎｉｚｅｄ　ｉｔ　ｕｎｄｅｒ　  
ｔｈｏｕｓａｎｄ　ｏｔｈｅｒ　ｖｏｉｃｅｓ．  
“Ｆ－Ｆｕｃｋ！”  
Ｉ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｔｈｏｕｇｈｔ　Ｉ　ｐｉｓｓｅｄ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｍｙ　ｏｗｎ　  
ｐａｎｔｓ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｓｈｏｃｋ，　ｂｕｔ　ｇｌａｄｌｙ　Ｉ　ｄｉｄｎ’ｔ.  
Ａｓ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｋｎｅｌｔ　ｄｏｗｎ　ｔｏ　ｍｅ，　Ｉ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｕｐ　  
ｉｎｔｏ　ｈｉｓ　ｅｙｅｓ．  
“Ｈ－Ｈａｒｒｙ　Ｉ…．”  
Ｈｅ　ｄｉｄｎ’ｔ　ｌｅｔ　ｍｅ　ｆｉｎｉｓｈ．  
“Ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ａｌｒｉｇｈｔ　Ｅｇｇｓｙ？　Ｄａｍｍｉｔ，　  
ｗｈｙ　ｄｉｄｎ’ｔ　ｙｏｕ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｃｒｏｓｓｅｄ　  
ｔｈｅ　ｓｔｒｅｅｔｓ？　Ｙｏｕ　ｃｏｕｌｄ’ｖｅ　ｂｅｅｎ　ｄｅａｄ　ｎｏｗ！”  
Ｉｆ　Ｉ　ｗｏｕｌｄｎ’ｔ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｉｔ　ｂｅｔｔｅｒ，　Ｉ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　  
ｈａｖｅ　ｓａｉｄ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｗａｓ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｗｏｒｒｉｅｄ　  
ｔｈａｎ　ｈｅ　ｓｈｏｕｌｄ　ｈａｖｅ　ｂｅｅｎ．  
Ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｔｈｉｎｋ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｍｅ，　ｗｉｓｈｉｎｇ　  
ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｂｅ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｔｈａｎ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｗｈａｔｅｖｅｒ　  
ｗｅ　ｈａｖｅ．  
“Ｈａｒｒｙ，　Ｉ　ａｍ　ｆｉｎｅ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ．　Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　ｗｏｒｒｙ．　  
Ｔｈｅ　ｃａｒ　ｄｉｄｎ’ｔ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｔｏｕｃｈｅｄ　ｍｅ．　  
Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｆｅｌｌ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｓｏ　ｓｕｒｐｒｉｓｅｄ　  
ａｎｄ　ｓｈｏｃｋｅｄ．　Ｙｏｕ．．．Ｙｏｕ　ｃａｎ　ｇｏ　ｏｎ．”  
Ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ　ｔａｋｉｎｇ　ｈｉｓ　ｈａｎｄ，　Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｕｐ　ｏｎ　ｍｙ　  
ｏｗｎ．  
Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ａｔ　ｍｅ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｌｏｏｋ　  
ｏｎ　ｈｉｓ　ｆａｃｅ，　ｔｈｉｓ　ｌｏｏｋ　ｔｈａｔ　ｓａｉｄ：　  
‘Ｉ　ａｍ　ｓｏ　ｓｏｒｒｙ　Ｅｇｇｓｙ，　Ｉ　ｗｉｓｈ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｈｅｌｐ．’  
Ｉ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｃｌｅａｎ　ｕｐ　ｍｙ　ｃｌｏｔｈｅｓ　ａｎｄ　  
ｔｈｅｎ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｂａｃｋ　ａｔ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｗｉｔｈ　ａ　ｗｉｄｅ　  
ｓｍｉｌｅ．　“Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　ｌｏｏｋ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ｏｌｄ　ｍａｎ，　  
Ｉ　ａｍ　ｎｏｔ　ｇｏｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｄｉｅ　ｒｉｇｈｔ　ｎｏｗ．　  
Ｎｏｔ　ａｎｙｔｉｍｅ　ｓｏｏｎ　Ｉ　ｔｈｉｎｋ．　  
Ｊｕｓｔ　ｄｏｎ'ｔ　ｔｈｉｎｋ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｉｔ　ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ　ａｎｄ　ｇｏ　  
ｔｏ　ｗｈｅｒｅｖｅｒ　ｙｏｕ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｇｏ．”　  
Ｉ　ｐｌａｃｅｄ　ａ　ｈａｎｄ　ｏｎ　ｈｉｓ　ｓｈｏｕｌｄｅｒ　ａｎｄ　  
ｗｉｎｋｅｄ　ａｔ　ｈｉｍ．

Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｍａｄｅ　ａ　ｗｅｉｒｄ　ｆａｃｅ　ａｓ　Ｉ　ｃａｌｌｅｄ　ｈｉｍ　  
ｏｌｄ，　ｂｕｔ　ｔｈｅｎ　ｈｅ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ａｔ　ｍｙ　ｈａｎｄ．  
！Ｉ　ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｇｏ　ｔｏ　ｙｏｕ　Ｅｇｇｓｙ．　  
Ｉ　ｗａｎｔ　ｔｏ　ｓｕｇｇｅｓｔ　ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｙｏｕ．　  
Ｉ　ｈａｖｅ　ａ　ｊｏｂ．　Ｏｒ　ｌｅｔｓ　ｓａｙ．．．ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　  
ｓｉｍｉｌａｒ．　Ｉ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｐｉｃｋ　ｙｏｕ　ｕｐ　ａｎｄ　  
ｔａｌｋ　ｔｏ　ｙｏｕ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｉｔ．　Ｉｆ　ｙｏｕ　ｄｏｎ’ｔ　ｈａｖｅ　  
ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｄｏ，　Ｉ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｄｏ　ｉｔ．”  
Ｈｅ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｓｐｅｎｄ　ｔｉｍｅ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｍｅ！  
Ｉｔ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　Ｃｈｒｉｓｔｍａｓ　ｅｖｅ　ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　  
ｂｉｒｔｈｄａｙ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓａｍｅ　ｔｉｍｅ．  
Ｗｅｌｌ，　ｏｋａｙ．　Ｈｅ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｔａｌｋ　ｔｏ　ｍｅ　  
ａｂｏｕｔ　ａ　ｊｏｂ　ｏｆｆｅｒ，　ｂｕｔ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｂｅｔｔｅｒ　  
ｔｈａｎ　ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ．　Ｓｏ　Ｉ　ｓａｉｄ：  
“Ｓｕｒｅ，　Ｉ　ｄｏｎ’ｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｄｏ　ｙｅｔ　  
ａｎｄ　ｍｙ　ｍｏｍ　ｗｏｕｌｄｎ’ｔ　ｎｏｔｉｃｅ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｉ　ａｍ　ｎｏｔ　  
ｃｏｍｉｎｇ　ｈｏｍｅ．”  
Ｓｈｅ　ｗｏｕｌｄ．　Ａｔ　ｌｅａｓｔ　Ｉ　ｈｏｐｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ｓｈｅ　  
ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｗｏｕｌｄ．  
Ａ　ｓｍｉｌｅ　ｆｌａｓｈｅｄ　ｏｖｅｒ　Ｈａｒｒｙｓ　ｆａｃｅ　ａｎｄ　ｈｅ　  
ｏｐｅｎｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｏｏｒ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｃａｂ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ．　  
“Ｇｏ　ａｈｅａｄ　Ｅｇｇｓｙ，　ｔｈｅ　ｄｒｉｖｅｒ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｄｏ　ｔｈｅ　  
ｒｅｓｔ．”  
Ａｓ　Ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ｉｎ，　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｃｌｏｓｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｏｏｒ　ａｎｄ　  
ｗａｌｋｅｄ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｃａｒ　ｔｏ　ｇｅｔ　ｉｎ　ｈｉｍｓｅｌｆ．  
“Ｋｉｎｇｓｍａｎ　Ｔａｉｌｏｒ　Ｓｈｏｐ．”  
Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｓｅｅｍｅｄ　ｈａｐｐｙ，　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｃｏｎｆｕｓｅｄ．  
“Ａ　Ｔａｉｌｏｒ　ｓｈｏｐ？　Ｄｏ　Ｉ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｌｏｏｋ　ｌｉｋｅ　  
ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ　ｗｈｏ　ｈａｓ　ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｄｏ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｈｉｓ？”　Ｉ　ｒａｉｓｅｄ　ａ　ｂｒｏｗ．Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｗａｓ　ａｍｕｓｅｄ　ａｎｄ　  
ｌａｕｇｈｅｄ　ｏｕｔ．  
"Ｔｈｉｓ　ｉｓ　ｎｏｔｈｉｎｇ　ｙｏｕ　ａｒｅ　ｅｘｐｅｃｔｉｎｇ　Ｅｇｇｓｙ，　  
ｊｕｓｔ　ｗａｉｔ　ａｎｄ　ｌｅｔ　ｍｅ　ｅｘｐｌａｉｎ　ｅｖｅｒｙｔｈｉｎｇ　  
ｔｏ　ｙｏｕ．"　Ｔｏｇｅｔｈｅｒ　ｗｉｔｈ　Ｈａｒｒｙ，　  
Ｉ　ｅｎｔｅｒｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｈｏｐ．　  
Ｈｅ　ｄｉｒｅｃｔｌｙ　ｓｐｏｋｅ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｍａｎ　ｂｅｈｉｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　  
ｃｏｕｎｔｅｒ　ａｎｄ　ａｓｋｅｄ　ｆｏｒ　ａ　ｄｒｅｓｓｉｎｇ　ｒｏｏｍ．　  
Ｔｈｅ　ｍａｎ　ｎｏｄｄｅｄ．　Ｉ　ｆｏｌｌｏｗｅｄ　ｈｉｍ　ａｎｄ　ｈｅ　  
ｃｌｏｓｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｏｏｒ．　"Ｗｏｗ．．．．ａ　ｒｏｏｍ．．．"　  
Ｉ　ｓａｙ，　ｎｏｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｓｕｒｐｒｉｓｅｄ　ｏｒ　ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ．  
Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ａｔ　ｍｅ　ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｍｉｒｒｏｒ．　  
"Ｌｏｏｋ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｍｉｒｒｏｒ，　ｗｈａｔ　ｄｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｓｅｅ？"  
Ｒｅａｌｌｙ？　Ｈｅ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｐｌａｙ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｇａｍｅ？　  
Ｉ　ｓｉｇｈｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｓｈｒｕｇｇｅｄ．　  
"Ａ　ｂｏｙ　ｗｈｏ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｈａｓ　ｎｏ　ｉｄｅａ　ｗｈａｔ　ｔｏ　ｄｏ　  
ｗｉｔｈ　ｈｉｓ　ｌｉｆｅ　ａｎｄ　ｍａｙｂｅ　ｉｓｎ＇ｔ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｗｏｒｔｈ　  
ｔｏ　ｃａｒｅ　ａｂｏｕｔ．"　Ｓｕｒｅ　ｉｔ　ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ　ｓｏｕｎｄ　ｇｏｏｄ，  
ｂｕｔ　ｔｈａｔ＇ｓ　ｗｈａｔ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｔｈｉｎｋｉｎｇ．　  
Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｓｅｅｍｅｄ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｓｈｏｃｋｅｄ　ａｓ　Ｉ　ｓａｉｄ　  
ｔｈａｔ　ａｎｄ　ｓｈｏｏｋ　ｈｉｓ　ｈｅａｄ．　"Ｉ　ｓｅｅ　ａ　ｙｏｕｎｇ　  
ｍａｎ，　ｗｈｏ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｈａｓ　ｈｉｓ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｌｉｆｅ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　  
ｈｉｍ．　Ｗｉｔｈ　ｂｉｇ　ｃｈａｎｃｅｓ．"　Ｔｈｅ　ｏｌｄ　ｍａｎ　ｐｌａｃｅｄ　ｈｉｓ　ｈａｎｄ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｍｉｒｒｏｒ，　ｉｔ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　  
ｇｌｏｗｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｈｅａｒ　ａ　ｃｌｉｃｋ　ｓｏｕｎｄ．　  
Ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓａｍｅ　ｍｏｍｅｎｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｏｕｎｄ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　  
ｒｏｏｍ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｓｈａｋｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　ｓｌｏｗｌｙ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　  
ｓｉｎｋ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｏｕｎｄ．

"Ｗｏａｈ　ｗｈａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｕｃｋ？！"　  
Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｇｒｉｎｎｅｄ　ａｔ　ｍｅ　ａｎｄ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　  
ｅｘｐｌａｉｎ　ｗｈａｔ　ｗａｓ　ｇｏｉｎｇ　ｏｎ．  
Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ　ｉｔ．　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｗａｓ　ａ　  
ｓｅｃｒｅｔ　ｓｅｒｖｉｃｅ　ａｇｅｎｔ．　Ｉｔ　ｓｅｅｍｅｄ　ｓｏ　  
ｕｎｒｅａｌ．　Ｉ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　Ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｉｎ　ａ　ｍｏｖｉｅ，　  
ａｎｄ　ｉｔ　ｇｏｔ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｗｏｒｓｅ　ｗｈｅｎ　ｗｅ　ａｒｒｉｖｅｄ　ａｔ　  
ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｏｕｎｄ．  
Ｔｏｇｅｔｈｅｒ　ｗｅ　ｓｔｅｐｐｅｄ　ｉｎｔｏ　ａ　ｔｕｂｅ　ｔｈａｔ　  
ｑｕｉｃｋｌｙ　ｒａｃｅｄ　ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ　ａｎ　ｕｎｄｅｒｇｒｏｕｎｄ　ｌｉｎｅ．  
Ｉｔ　ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ　ｔｏｏｋ　ｌｏｎｇ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ｗｅ　ａｒｒｉｖｅｄ　ａｔ　  
ｔｈｅ　ＨＱ，　ｈｏｗ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｈａｄ　ｅｘｐｌａｉｎｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｍｅ．  
Ｉ　ｓｔｅｐｐｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｔｕｂｅ　ａｎｄ　ｗａｌｋｅｄ　ｕｐ　  
ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｎｅａｒｅｓｔ　ｗｉｎｄｏｗ　Ｉ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｓｅｅ．　  
"Ｏｈ　ｗｏａｈ！"  
Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｌａｕｇｈｅｄ　ｓｌｉｇｈｔｌｙ．　  
"Ｙｏｕ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｓａｍｅ　ｌｏｏｋ　ｏｎ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｆａｃｅ　ａｓ　  
ｙｏｕｒ　ｆａｔｈｅｒ，　ａｓ　ｈｅ　ｆｉｒｓｔ　ｓａｗ　ｔｈｉｓ．　  
Ａｎｄ　ａｓ　ｍｅ．"  
Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｓｕｒｐｒｉｓｅｄ　ｍｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｔｉｍｅ，　  
ａｎｄ　ｉｔ　ｏｎｌｙ　ｍａｄｅ　ｍｅ　ｆａｌｌ　ｉｎ　ｌｏｖｅ　ｅｖｅｎ　  
ｍｏｒｅ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｈｉｍ．  
Ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ　ｅｌｓｅ　ｃｏｕｌｄ　ｈａｐｐｅｎ，　  
ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ　ｃａｍｅ　ｉｎ　ａｎｄ　ｔａｌｋｅｄ　ｔｏ　Ｈａｒｒｙ．  
"Ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ　ｌａｔｅ　Ｇａｌａｈａｄ．"　  
Ｈｅ　ｓａｉｄ　ａｎｄ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｎｏｄｄｅｄ．  
"Ｗｅ　ｎｅｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｇｏ　Ｅｇｇｓｙ，　ｅｖｅｒｙｔｈｉｎｇ　ｅｌｓｅ　  
ｗｉｌｌ　ｂｅ　ｅｘｐｌａｉｎｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｂｙ　Ｍｅｒｌｉｎ．"  
Ｉ　ｎｏｄｄｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｄｅｃｉｄｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｗａｉｔ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　Ｉ　  
ｓｔａｒｔ　ａｓｋｉｎｇ　ｑｕｅｓｔｉｏｎｓ．  
Ｗｉｔｈ　ｑｕｉｃｋ　ｓｔｅｐｓ　Ｉ　ｆｏｌｌｏｗｅｄ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｇｕｙ　  
ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ　ｈａｉｒ，　ｔｈａｔ　Ｈａｒｒｙ　ｃａｌｌｅｄ　Ｍｅｒｌｉｎ．  
Ｈｅ　ｌｅｔ　ｍｅ　ｓｔｅｐ　ｉｎｔｏ　ａ　ｒｏｏｍ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｏｔｈｅｒ　  
ｐｅｏｐｌｅ．　Ａｌｌ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｓｔａｎｄｉｎｇ　ｓｔｒａｉｇｈｔ　ａｎｄ　  
Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔｇ　ｓｔｅｐｐｅｄ　ｎｅｘｔ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅｍ　ａｎｄ　ｔｕｒｎｅｄ　  
ｔｏ　Ｍｅｒｌｉｎ．  
"Ｗｅｌｃｏｍｅ　ｃａｎｄｉｄａｔｅｓ，　ｔｏ　ｂｅｃｏｍｅ　ａ　Ｋｉｎｇｓｍａｎ．"】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I really hope you like what I was writing, I'm sorry that I haven't updated it for a while, I was quiet busy with real life.
> 
> I hope that I can manage to write a few new chapters the next few days 
> 
> I'm trying to update it as soon as possible again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading it 
> 
> Please leave some nice criticism.  
> And bad ones, even if no one likes to hear it. But I know I'm not perfect and really wanna know how you think about it  
> Otherwise I can't get better 😁
> 
> Have fun with the next chapter😁😁😁


End file.
